Kidnapped Love
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When the Crown Prince of the Empire of Splena first visited Possum Springs, the male Akita wolf-dog thought that everything was quaint enough for his very planned stay but when he was subsequently being 'kidnapped' and 'tortured' by a black female feline one night, would he dare to stay there for much longer? We quite think so nonetheless.
1. Welcome To Possum Springs

In a remote airport not far from Possum Springs, a restored pre-World War One Etrich Taube sported in green and white had just landed on the asphalt tarmac. On board was none other than Emperor Splero 'Spleriia' Kerano and Crown Prince Kalir 'Kian' Kerano. Both the Spleranese human monarch and his Akita wolf-dog hybrid heir arrived for something economic but not for Splero though. Kalir was actually being escorted by his father to the place since the Crown Prince would be staying in the Possum Springs for a few days as part of the imperial exploration of the Empire. All what Splero have to do now was to leave his son, return back to Splena and hope that his son would have a normal time during his stay in the very city.

As the plane was being briefly parked on the apron, Kalir disembarked with a knapsack on his paws. Splero remained on his pilot seat.

'Thanks for the ride, Dad.'

'You're welcome, Son. Are you sure that you'll be fine here in Possum Springs for a few days?'

'Of course. Malir told me that this place was quite quaint enough.'

'OK then.'

Splero donned his flying goggles.

'Alright. I'm going to contact you soon. May Splena guide you in your very stay here.'

'OK. Goodbye, Dad. I'll contact you once I'm done in assessing myself here.'

'Sure. Good luck, Son.'

Kalir saluted to his father. Splero saluted back as he taxied the plane towards the tarmac again. Kalir walked through the airport's small terminal and when he approached to the entrance, he captured a glimpse of Splero's monoplane taking off from a distance. With a sigh, he entered the terminal.

...

Inside, the wolf-dog approached to the male golden retriever that was standing in the counter.

'Good day and welcome to Possum Springs Regional Airport. Can I help you?'

'Ah. Good day to you too. Mind if I ask you a simple question?'

'Sure thing. What is it, Sir?'

'Does this airport have a taxi cab service or something?'

'Oh, yes. This airport have a taxi cab service available.'

'OK. Thanks, man.'

'You're welcome, Sir. The exit is on the right. Have a great day here in Possum Springs.'

Kalir nodded as he walked towards to the exit. Once he got out, he saw a yellow taxi cab that was parked nearby. There was also a male cheetah leaning on the hood.

'Excuse me, dude.'

The cheetah noticed him.

'Yes?'

'Are you looking for a fare?'

'Yeah. Do you need a ride?'

'Yes. I wanted to head to a place called '80-30 Paw Avenue', man'.

'80-30 Paw Avenue, huh?'

Kalir nodded.

'Sure thing, Sir. Have a seat in the car and we'll be off shortly.'

The wolf-dog did what he said. The taxi cab then departed from the airport terminal and onto Possum Springs.


	2. The Thing That Awed Them All

Outside a simple store called 'Snack Falcon', a fox, a bear and a crocodile were all waiting in the main entrance. They all seemed to be waiting for someone.

'What's keeping her?'

'I dunno.'

The fox checked his wristwatch.

'I guess she was busy with her chores at home again.'

'How could you say that, Gregg?'

Gregg faces the crocodile.

'Well. She told me about that last night, Bea.'

'Oh.'

'Yep. She also chatted with me for a while that night.'

'I see.'

The bear cleared his throat.

'Gregg.'

'Hmm?'

'She's here.'

'Mae's here, Angus?'

Angus pointed a finger on someone and as Gregg turned around, Mae Borowski had just arrived.

'Hey, guys.'

'Hey there, Mae! What took you so long?'

'Sorry for the delay. I just finished my delicious breakfast that my mother made earlier.'

'I see.'

Bea approached to the black female feline.

'How's the skinny?'

'Oh. Everything's fine, Bea. Thanks for asking.'

Gregg noticed her slightly raspy tone on her voice.

'Are you OK, Mae? Your voice seems to be dried up.'

'Nah, that's nothing. I just ran towards here to meet you guys and that might cause my throat to ache up.'

The fox snickered.

'Well. You better have a sip in my store then, Mae. I don't want to have your voice ruined up or something.'

'Aw. That's kind of you, Gregg.'

Right after saying that, they were all caught up by a mysterious sound that appeared to be coming from the sky. The sound seems to be unfamiliar that they immediately checked the sky above.

'What is that?'

'I don't know.'

'I presume it was a plane or something.'

Angus then spots something in the clouds.

'Ain't that one over there?'

The others checked it out and they could see a small wooden airplane flying low and slow through the clouds. Unbeknownst to them, that was Emperor Splero flying the Etrich Taube from earlier. The airplane's dove-shaped wings awed Both Mae and Angus.

'What kind of plane is that? That one had wings that were shaped like real bird's wings.'

'I don't know about that but that thing is awesome!'

'Come to think of it, that was a old Great War plane.'

'Wait. You know about that?'

'My great grandfather told me about that plane when was still in the war. It was a plane called a Etrich or something else.'

'Wow. Cool to hear that, Gregg.'

Gregg smirks. He then opened the store's glass door.

'Come on in, guys. I got some refreshments for us to enjoy first before we do our band practice later.'

The rest simply entered the store inside.


	3. Foothold

After a 10 minute drive from the airport terminal, Kalir finally arrived at his usual destination. Upon disembarking the taxi cab, the Akita wolf-dog gave the fee and the car simply drove away. Kalir then turned around and faces a wooden house that had a green flag fluttering on the small bamboo flagpole.

'Nice. I love this house.'

As he approached to the door, a male timber wolf appeared. The Akita let out a shocked look on his face.

'M-Malir?!'

'Hey there, Kalir!'

'W-What are you doing here in Possum Springs?'

'I came here to furnish your very house, dude. Your father ordered me hours earlier right before you came here.'

'I didn't know that!'

Malir snickered.

'Anyway, I just arranged the small furniture in the living room. You can place your knapsack there in the corner.'

'Sure, man. Thanks.'

Kalir places the knapsack on the corner. He then watches as the timber wolf continued on positioning the small couch in the living room.

'By the way, what's my objective again?'

'Hmm?'

'I wanted to know of why I'm been sent to Possum Spring again, Malir.'

'Your father sent you to Possum Springs as part of the imperial 'economic expedition' he planned in his latest monarchical reform, Kalir. All you have to do was just to learn more about Possum Springs' economy and industry.'

'That's it?'

Malir nodded.

'Yep. You can look for a job here if you want to but that is completely optional.'

'Optional? Forget it, man. I wanted to try and look for a job here because this place is so calm that it reminded me the tranquility back home.'

'Calm like a simple countryside, you mean?'

Kalir grinned.

'Yeah. Something like that.'

The timber wolf finally finished in arranging the couch.

'There! I'm done now.'

The Akita wolf-dog approached to him.

'Should I change the flag that was hoisted outside?'

Malir let out a curious look on his face.

'Why?'

'I brought a spare flag.'

'Really? What flag could that be?'

'The usual. The flag of the Empire of Splena, I mean.'

'Oh. Sure thing, Kalir. Go ahead. Besides, I loved that flag so much because it bears the same design of the South Korean national flag.'

Kalir laughed.

'OK, dude. I'll hoist it up then.'

He then opened the knapsack and grabbed the latter flag before heading outside.

...

Mae and the others were all talking with each other as walked through the sidelines.

'I think those tasty drinks should be exported soon, Gregg.'

'Why, Mae?'

'The drinks were great thirst quenchers. They must be exported to other nations and if that happens, Possum Springs' economy would grow for the first time ever since those coal mines were being closed years ago.'

Angus perked up.

'That could be possible if Possum Springs distributed some of it to the other key nations nearby.'

Gregg sighed.

'I wish that could happen soon.'

Bea nodded in agreement.

'Me too.'

She then grabbed hold a lighter and a cigarette. With the cigarette butt being placed in her mouth, Bea lit the end up but as she does, something in her eyes caught her attention.

'Hey, guys. Look over there.'

The others checked it out and they saw Kalir hoisting the flag of the Empire of Splena onto the small bamboo pole.

'Is that the flag of South Korea that the Akita's hoisting?'

Gregg checked it firmly. He then shook his head.

'Nope. Doesn't look like that. The middle should be red and blue, not black.'

'I see.'

Bea then turned to Mae.

'Hey, Mae. Come to think about that, huh?'

Mae didn't answered.

'Mae?'

The black female feline still remained silent. The female crocodile tapped her shoulder.

'Mayday!'

Bea's rough claw causes Mae to regain back her senses.

'Huh? What?'

'You OK?'

'You looked like hypnotized.'

'Hypnotized? I sure do.'

Gregg went curious.

'With what? That flag over there?'

'No, man.'

'Then what?'

'That Akita over there.'

Mae pointed a finger at Kalir. Both Bea and Gregg were surprised.

'Whoa there, girl!'

'You're way far off for that one, Mae.'

The female cat simply let out a poor sad look on her face.

'Why, guys?'

'Well...I...Uhh...'

'Am I ugly?'

Bea interjected.

'Wha? No, Mae! All what we're saying is that you can't just be mesmerized to someone that were not compatible with you.'

'What do you mean by that?'

Angus cleared his throat.

'She means that you can't be with someone that were not like you in any way.'

Angus' words made Mae silent. Before Gregg could even say a word, a green piece of cloth flew near to his feet.

'What the?'

The fox picks it up and realized that it was a green flag. A voice then interrupted him and the others.

'Hey! You there with the cloth!'

Gregg simply perked up in surprise and on the spot as Kalir slowly approaches to him. The rest watches on.


	4. New Acquaintances

The Spleranese Akita wolf-dog stood in front of Gregg who was still holding the green flag.

'That's my flag there, dude.'

'Oh. Don't worry about it. I'm about to return it to you when you called me from the distance.'

'I did?'

The fox nodded.

'I see. Very well then. Hand me over the flag please.'

'Sure. Here you go.'

Gregg handed the flag to Kalir.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Anyway, is that the flag of South Korea being hoisted in there?'

'Oh. You mean that new flag I just hoisted?'

'Yeah. That one.'

'That's not the flag of South Korea, dude. That's the flag of the Ampiere Koif Splena.'

Gregg couldn't understand the last words that he spoke. Not even the others as well.

'Am...Pier...What?'

'Ampiere Koif Splena. It means 'Empire of Splena', by the way.'

'I see.'

Bea removed the cigarette from her mouth.

'What language is that?'

'That is Spleranese language, Miss...Uhh...What's your name?'

'The name's Bea. Yours?'

'My name is Kalir Kerano but you can call me Kian for short. Nice to meet you.'

The female crocodile let out a small smile.

'Nice to meet you too.'

Kalir reaches out to her with his paw. Bea then handshakes him with her own claw. The Akita then faces to the fox who was still smiling.

'Boy, I can't believe that Bea would befriend a new person here! Anyway, my name is Gregg and this is my boyfriend Angus.'

'Nice to meet you two.'

Angus slightly bowed his head while tipping his hat.

'Honor to meet you.'

Kalir snickered as he bowed down as well. Gregg then dragged Mae by her shoulder.

'And this is our best friend. Her name is Mae Borowski.'

Mae slowly inches her paw out to wave at Kalir.

'H-Hi there.'

'Greetings, Miss Mae. It's nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too.'

Kalir smiled. Malir then steps out from the house and approaches to the Crown Prince.

'Kalir, what's taking you so long in hoisting the flag up?'

'Oh. Sorry for holding up, dude because I just made some new acquaintances.'

'I see.'

Kalir then faces to the others.

'Guys, meet my aide. His name was Malir Claws.'

Gregg waved his paw at him.

'Hi there!'

Malir waved back with a smile.

'Honored to meet you. I guess you and your friends already made some new acquaintances with our Crown Prince, eh?'

Mae went curious.

'Crown Prince?'

'Oh, right. Kalir here is the Crown Prince of the Empire of Splena. He was the son of Emperor Splero 'Spleriia' Kerano, the human incumbent monarch. He was sent here in Possum Springs to explore the economy and industry of the very place that he would be staying in a few days.'

'I see.'

'Yeah. Originally, my father should be in here but he instead directed me to stay here for a few days.'

Angus fixes his glasses.

'A state visit, huh?'

'Umm...Not much, Mr. Angus. I'll be staying here as part of the imperial expedition of the Empire.'

Gregg smiled.

'That sounds fun.'

'It is but not much, though.'

'Huh? Why not?'

'Because my aide told me a disappointing report earlier that Possum Springs have its coal mines closed.'

Mae nodded.

'It's true. The coal mines of this place had already closed for years.'

Bea took a puff from her cigarette before she asks.

'With that in mind, what would you going to do now?'

Kalir pondered on before answering back.

'Well, I'm going to explore this whole place later. Besides, this is my very first visit to Possum Springs.'

Mae went elated.

'Oh. You sure gonna love this place even though its all a bit gloomy or some sort. For a start, you can visit the town nearby if you want to.'

'That would be an excellent idea, Miss Mae. Thanks!'

Mae giggled as she tried to control her blush. Gregg then cleared his throat.

'Anyway, we're off to go somewhere else for a while. Catch you both later!'

'Alright, man. Happy trails!'

'Take care!'

Both Kalir and Malir waved goodbye to the small group as they slowed ventured off into the distance. The timber wolf then faces to the Crown Prince Akita.

'Kalir?'

'Hmm?'

'That's a solid run for making a ton of friendship there.'

'Really?'

'Of course! You now have new relations with first inhabitants of Possum Springs. I'm sure your father would be so proud of you.'

'Thanks, Malir. Anyway, let's head back inside. I wanted to send a Enigma machine message to Splero right now and to tell him that I finally rendezvoused with you here.'

'Sure thing, your Majesty.'

Both he and the Crown Prince entered back to the wooden house. The flag of the Empire of Splena continued to flutter on the short bamboo pole.


	5. Off For The Groceries

After hours of enjoying with Gregg and the others, Mae was now heading home. Even though the sun was now setting from the distance, the group finally escorted the female black cat back to her very residence.

'Here you go, Mae. I hope you can relax now for the night.'

'Thanks for bringing me home, guys. I really have a great time today.'

'Oh. For sure, dude!'

'Yeah.'

Mae then giggled.

'Anyway. We're off now for somewhere, Mae. See you tomorrow.'

'Alright. See y'all tomorrow!'

She then waved at her friends as they walked away. Mae then turned around towards the door. As she opened it and passes through to the living room, Mae could see her father sitting on the living room couch.

'Hey, Dad.'

'Hey there, Mae. How's your day with your friends?'

'It was good, Dad. Where's Mom?'

'She's out to buy some groceries for our dinner later.'

'I see. I should better fix myself up in my attic then.'

Mae's father nodded.

'OK. Make yourself at home, my daughter.'

The young female cat giggled as she went upstairs towards her usual space in the attic.

...

Meanwhile, Kalir was typing a message on the Enigma machine that he brought while Malir was chopping some onions and garlic cloves in the kitchenette. The timber wolf was now 'sobbing' as he worked and it caught the Akita's attention.

'Malir, are you crying?'

'Y-Yeah.'

'Why, man?'

'Because I'm chopping some onions here.'

'Ugh. I though you're crying because you are sad.'

Malir chuckled.

'You're so slick, dude.'

Kalir continued on typing as Malir finished on chopping. With the onions and garlic cloves chopped, the timber wolf tried to look for some salt and pepper on the cupboards but to no avail.

'Oh dear.'

'What? What is it, Malir?'

'We're out of salt and pepper.'

He then sighed.

'I'm going to the grocery store and buy some.'

Kalir then stopped typing and stood up immediately.

'No, man. I'll do it.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. I have something to buy aside for the salt and pepper.'

'Oh?'

'I going to buy some cigarettes as well.'

'Cigarettes, eh?'

Kalir nodded.

'Sure, man. I would like to take a smoke as well too.'

'OK. I'll buy some then.'

'Thanks.'

Malir then took some money from his pocket and gave it to Kalir.

'Here. Take this.'

'Thanks, Malir but what about the message in the Enigma machine. I must send the message to Splero right away so that I could remind him that everything's running smoothly in here.'

Malir then chuckled as he tapped Kalir's back with his paw.

'Don't worry about that. I'll continue the message for you.'

The Akita nodded with smile.

'OK. Thanks.'

'Pleasure.'

The Akita then turned around and exits through the front door. The timber wolf let out a sigh, sat down on the desk and continued on typing the message that he left on the Enigma machine.


	6. What A Wallet Thru A Tunnel

As dusk falls, the streetlights throughout Possum Springs lit the darkness of the night. Kalir kept on walking causally towards the grocery store and saw a handful of other people hanging around in different establishments. Before a flight of stairs that leads to a church above, the Akita wolf-dog saw a short brown wallet on the ground near to the tunnel. Naturally, he picked it up and inspected for a bit.

'What the? I wonder who owns this wallet?'

He then checked both sides and saw no one else. Kalir simply kept the wallet on his pocket and took a glimpse on the tunnel. He might though the owner could have passed through there.

'I think he went this way or what?'

He then sighed before entering the tunnel. Inside, it was fairly dark but Kalir could see through thanks to his keen eyes. As he walked through, he saw a small cafe-like establishment that says 'Trolleyside News' up ahead. The Crown Prince approached to it and he immediately attracted the attention of a male dog who was baking a tray of pretzels.

'Ah. Good evening to you, Sir.'

Kalir bowed his head in reply.

'G-Greetings.'

'What can I do for you?'

'Umm...Can I ask you something.'

The male dog nodded as he swipes the traces of flour off his apron.

'Sure, go ahead. What is it?'

'Did you see someone passing by here? Because I just found a wallet in the tunnel and I might believe its owner would came through here.'

'Oh, yes. There's someone passes through here a moment ago.'

'You do?'

'Yeah. He look like a male bird and he went to the other side of this tunnel. Apparently, this tunnel is the shortcut from the main road outside.'

'I see. Thanks for the info.'

'You're welcome. Anything else that I can help with you for the night?'

'Uhh.'

The Akita pondered on before taking a quick look on the newly baked pretzels.

'I would like to buy a pretzel as well. Looks tasty from here.'

'Sure thing. Normally, they costed 5 dollars per piece but for you, how bout 3 bucks?'

'Sounds good to me. I'll take it.'

Kalir then took 3 dollars from his own pocket and he gave it to the cream dog. The canine simply gave a freshly baked pretzel to the Crown Prince in return.

'There you go, Sir.'

'Why, thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

Kalir walked through while he took a bite on the baked pretzel. The cream dog sighed in relief and returned back to his work.


	7. Nightly Risks

Inside the Snack Falcon, Gregg was busy in arranging the groceries into the shelves. While he was placing the consumables away, the store doors opened and Mae entered inside with Bea and Germ on her sides.

'Hey there, Gregg.'

'Hey, y'all!'

Germ then noticed the consumable merchandises that the fox was keeping away in the shelves.

'What are you doing?'

'Just placing these things on the shelves. I got a delivery a moment ago.'

'Oh. I see.'

'Yeah. Anyway, what brings you all in here?'

'We're just visiting here to see you.'

'Not only that. I came here because I wanted to buy more cigarettes again.'

Gregg smirked at Bea.

'Cigarettes, huh? Sure thing.'

He then faces to Mae and Germ.

'What about both of you?'

'I'm fine. Thanks, Gregg.'

'Me too, dude but there's something I wanted to buy as well.'

'What is it?'

'I just want to buy a can of soda. Nothing else.'

'Alright then, Germ. One can of soda coming right up.'

Gregg then faces to Bea.

'You can just take some cigarettes on the counter, Bea. I'll give them to you for free as well.'

'Really? Thanks, Gregg.'

As the female alligator approached the counter and took some cigarettes from the paper box, Gregg went to the cold fridge and took a can of soda from it. He then turned around, faces to Germ and handed him the can.

'Here ya go, man.'

'Thanks. Let me pay you for it.'

Gregg interjects.

'No, dude. You don't need to pay for it since I gave you that for free.'

'Come on, man. Just accept my tip. At least the tip would help your store up.'

Mae nodded in agreement.

'Yeah. Take the tip from the man, dude! Tis be your greatest gift!'

Gregg then let out a sigh.

'Alright then.'

Germ nodded and reaches out for his wallet in his pocket. To his horror, his wallet was missing!

'Oh crap!'

'W-What?'

'My wallet! It's missing!'

'Where did you lost it?'

'I don't know but maybe it slipped away while I was walking from the street outside.'

The bird simply places the can on the counter and continued on searching his pockets. Ultimately, his empty pockets totally cemented his fear.

'Oh shit. I really lost it, Mae!'

'What should you do now?'

'Better go outside and search for it. I hope my lost wallet was still laying on the ground!'

The bird quickly exits the store and it makes Mae surprised.

'Hey! Wait for me, Germ!'

The blue female feline followed suit. Both Gregg and Bea were left speechless. For now, though.

...

Elsewhere, Kalir was now walking towards the store up ahead after passing by a few buildings in the block. He could also saw some fences and high electric cables as well. With a devious grin, the Akita climbed the fence and inspected the cables that were hanging overhead.

'These cables reminded me the circus tightrope tricks in the school fair long ago. Better try it myself then.'

He then jumped into one of the cables and carefully balanced himself up on them. Slowly, he walked through the length of the electric cable with his paws outstretched.

'Wow! I'm really doing it!'

As he went forward for a few more feet, the tightrope walking Crown Prince started to lose his balance. Kalir tried to position himself level but to no avail.

'Oh fuck!'

To his great fear, he lost his footing and fell. Kalir then let out a Wilhelm scream as he fell into the ground below.


	8. Meeting with the Duo

Blackness shrouds Kalir's very vision. As darkness persisted, he could still hear the sound of his surroundings. Then, a voice spoke.

'Hey! Are you OK?'

'Wake up!'

Ultimately, Kalir regained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. With his eyes fully opened, he could see a male bird and a blue female cat crouching near to him.

'Oh, you're awake! Thank God!'

'We thought that you're a goner by there.'

Kalir groaned.

'W-What happened?'

'You fell off from the electric cable up there. We saw you hitting the ground head first.'

'I...I see.'

Germ then offer a hand to the Akita Crown Prince. Kalir grabbed his hand and he manage to sat down.

'I just tightrope walking on the cable because I reminded me of the circus fair that I saw long ago. I tried to replicate it but I didn't know that I nearly costed my life.'

Mae giggled.

'Of course it's risky, man. I been tightrope walking those cables as well day or night since I'm so used to them.'

Kalir snickered nervously. The blue feline then let out a small gasp.

'Wait. I know you!'

'Y-You do?'

'Yeah! You're Crown Prince Kalir from earlier!'

'Well...that's me alright.'

Kalir chuckled. Germ then noticed a graze bleeding out on his forehead.

'Hey, dude. You're bleeding!'

'Really?'

'It sure did!'

'Not a challenge there, man.'

Kalir simply took a handkerchief from his pocket and he used as a makeshift bandage on his wound.

'There. All fixed.'

The bird sighed in relief.

'Oh. For a second, I thought things would be go far worse.'

Mae then faces to Germ.

'So far like searching your lost wallet in the streets.'

This makes Kalir perk.

'Did I just heard the word 'wallet?'.

'Uhh...Yeah. We did. In fact, my avian friend was looking for his missing wallet.'

Kalir took the opportunity.

'Wait! I-I think I have a wallet in my pocket.'

'For real?'

'Of course, girl. I found this from the tunnel entrance a moment ago when I was heading to the store.'

The Akita then took out the wallet from his pocket. He then shows it to Germ.

'Is this the wallet you been searching for?'

Instantaneously, the male bird was stunned.

'Hey! That's my wallet!'

Kalir intervened with his own paw.

'I didn't mean to steal it from you or anything else. In fact, I been searching for you since I wanted to return it to you.'

'Thanks, dude!'

'You're welcome.'

Kalir then handed the wallet to Germ. Mae then tapped his shoulder.

'Anyway, Kalir. I wanted to meet you my friend. His name was Jeremy Warton but you can call him Germ.'

'Germ, huh? What a name there.'

The dark blue bird snickered nervously.

'By the way, what are you up to?'

'Oh. I'm just heading to the store to buy some pepper, salt and some cigarettes. My aide was cooking at home and he needed some spices for the meal.'

'I see.'

Both Mae and Germ stood. Kalir was still on the ground.

'In that case, we should head back to the Snack Falcon.'

'Snack Falcon?'

'That's the name of the store that were being frequently visited in Possum Springs.'

'Sounds good. I'll join you guys.'

'Can you stand up?'

'Y-Yeah. I can still move my legs.'

The Akita then slowly stood on his legs. Since he was still a bit like a jelly, Germ helped him up by placing his arm over his shoulder.

'I think you're still wobbling from that fall there. Let me help you out.'

'Thanks, Germ.'

'Anytime, Kalir. Anytime.'

Mae, Germ and the Crown Prince then headed back for the Snack Falcon.


	9. Snack Falcon Visit

While Bea and Gregg awaited for the duo's arrival, their impatience grew by the passing minute.

'What's keeping them in searching for that freaking wallet?'

Bea shrugged her shoulders.

'I dunno.'

Gregg then sighed. He then places a pair of cups on his ear. The female alligator then plastered a curious look on her face.

'What are you doing?'

'Just putting these cups on my ears.'

'Why?'

'Nothing. Just imitating that these were my headphones, Bea.'

'I see.'

Then, Mae and Germ finally arrived with Kalir in tow. Both the alligator and the fox were surprised by their sudden appearance.

'What the?'

'What happened, guys?'

'We just happened to bump in with Kalir outside, dude.'

'I see and why he had a handkerchief tied on his forehead?'

Germ cleared his throat for a bit.

'He had a small wound in there. In fact, he fell gravely out there.'

Gregg plastered a confused look.

'Fell?'

'Yeah.'

'He fell from the electric cables that he was tightrope walking on.'

Kalir nodded.

'Yep. They're telling the truth alright.'

Bea then removed her cigarette from her maw.

'Are you feeling dizzy or something?'

'Umm...Not a bit but I guess I need to sit for a bit just to be safe.'

Gregg raises his paw.

'One chair coming right up!'

He immediately ran to the back and returned with a chair on his paws. As he handed it to Kalir, Mae and Germ helped the Crown Prince on sitting at the chair. Mae then approaches towards the counter.

'Gregg, do you have any plasters, dressings or bandages of some sort in there?'

The fox nodded and handed her a piece of sterile bandage. Mae then handed the medical plaster to Kalir.

'Here. Use this on that wound, man.'

'Thanks.'

Gregg cleared his throat.

'Anyway, what brings him here?'

'Oh. He was actually looking for me and Germ outside, Gregg. He was looking for us because he wanted to return the wallet that he picked up near to the tunnel entrance.'

'You mean the tunnel near to a flight of stairs that leads to a church upward?'

'Yes, Bea.'

Germ then chuckled.

'Indeed. I was surprised in there that he was actually searching for me to return my wallet back.'

Gregg nodded slightly.

'I see but why he fell in the electric cables that he was walking on?'

Kalir coughed a bit.

'Oh. I'm just practicing my tightrope walking skills in there, Gregg. Too bad that my skills were quite a failure.'

Mae smirks.

'So you wanted to practice in tightrope walking, eh?'

Kalir nodded with a nervous snicker. Mae grinned then giggled.

'Well then. I'll teach you, dude. I'm sure that you will be thrilled.'

Kalir smiled. Bea, Germ and Gregg were all awe-struck to Mae's expressions.

'Oh boy. Here goes!'


	10. Tofu for Two

For more than an hour, Malir anxiously waited for the Crown Prince's return. As he paced back and fourth in the living room, Kalir finally appeared with a small paper bag on his paws.

'Hey there, Malir.'

'Kalir! Where have you been? I thought you got lost in the street out there.'

The Akita wolf-dog chuckled as he lowered the paper bag on the counter.

'Don't worry. I didn't get lost or something. I happened to bump into the others while I brought these supplies.'

The timber wolf raises a brow.

'What do mean by the word 'others', Kalir?'

'I mean I met Mae, Bea, Gregg and Germ again in a store called the Snack Falcon, Malir.'

'You do?'

'Yeah. Actually, I helped Germ in finding his wallet that he nearly lost in the streets.'

'I see.'

The timber wolf then notices the bandage that was wrapped on his forehead.

'What happened to your noggin?'

'Oh. This?'

'Yeah.'

Kalir sighed.

'I fell.'

Malir went confused.

'What you mean by that?'

'I fell because I was walking on the electric cable.'

'Wait. You mean you tightrope on the high tension cables in town?!'

Kalir nodded.

'Whoa there, tiger! Be careful in there!'

'I know, Malir. I know.'

The Akita wolf-dog then helped his imperial aide in continuing the postponed cooking.

'Mae seems to be impressed, though.'

'Impressed?'

'Yeah. I told her of what I did and she giggled at me. She even asked me if I wanted to learn how to tightrope without any difficulties with her.'

Malir chuckled.

'Oh boy. That blue feline really takes you seriously.'

Kalir blushes.

'Quit it, man! I'm too much for that kind of girl!'

'Just admit it, Kalir. Someday, both you and Mae would be dating or something soon.'

'Shut up!'

The timber wolf snickered.

...

The dinner was good. A wok full of bean curd sprinkled with salt and pepper and sauteed with garlic and onions both satisfied themselves. Adding with a bottle of distilled spirits makes their mealtime much more sated. While sitting on their chairs, Both Kalir and Malir stretched their paws out.

'Man. What a good meal!'

'Sure thing.'

'Where did you learn to cook that?'

'From Emperor Spleriia himself, dude.'

'Oh. I see.'

'Yep. Your father seems to like tofu very much.'

'He is because he had some Asian ancestry in himself.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Splero told me that his parents shared a bloodline of the Manchu ancestors from the Qing Dynasty.'

'Qing Dynasty, eh? You mean his parents were Chinese?'

'Not all of them, though.'

Kalir sighed.

'I was still proud of that, Malir.'

'Why?'

'Because I shared them with their bloodlines. His Qing parents created him then he and my mother Rokusena made me. With that, I have the ancestry of being a Furrian, a Spleranese and a Manchu.'

'I understand that, Your Highness.'

'Thanks.'

He then stood up.

'Anyway. I wanted to sleep now, Malir. Tomorrow, I'm going out town again with Gregg and Mae to go search for a part-time job there.'

'Sure thing, Kalir. I'll handle the dishes for you. Sleep tight then.'

'Thanks, man. Good night.'

'Good night, Kalir.'

The Akita wolf-dog went upstairs to his bedroom while Malir headed to the sink in the kitchenette to start on washing the dishes.


	11. First Weird Dream

In his own quaint bedroom upstairs, Kalir let out a sigh of relief as he finished in brushing his teeth, washing his face and sterilizing his small wound that was on his forehead. The Akita wolf-dog sat down on the soft bed and stretched out his paws as he yawned distinctly.

'What a day. A night's sleep will do then for tomorrow.'

He then removed his beret and his boots. With these removed, he wrapped himself with a blanket like a burrito, switched off the lights and closes his eyes as he slips in for the night.

...

 _After for just a few minutes, Kalir opened his eyes but when he does, the sight of pitch black darkness surprised him._

 _'What the? What is this place?'_

 _As he tried to check around, a sight of red eyes and a blue baseball bat glowed from the darkness within. The sudden appearance causes a off-guarded Kalir to ready himself in a battle stance._

 _'W-Who are you?! W-W-What do you want?'_

 _A sinister giggle echoed out. The Akita wolf-dog realized that it sounded like a girl's snicker._

 _'You dare to ask me about myself, eh? What a question there that I didn't want to answer right away.'_

 _Kalir plastered a curious yet a cautious look on his face._

 _'How come you say that? It's just a plain question.'_

 _'I know, my royal canine.'_

 _Kalir then heard a sinister giggle again before the mysterious being showed herself from the darkness. She was a black female cat wearing a blue beret, a pair of blood red pants and a powder white shirt drenched with blood tied along with a short red cape. She had red eyes with a weird blue stripes above her cheeks. The feline was also wearing gray boots and brandished her paw with a baseball bat._

 _As she moved closer, the Crown Prince backed out for a few steps. The feline then sighed._

 _'I see you backing away from me a bit. How coward you are.'_

 _Her insulting words causes Kalir to react in slight anger._

 _'Hey! Better watch it, girl cause I'm not a coward as you might think.'_

 _'Oh? You seem to be a bit challenged, eh?'_

 _'Damn right! I'm one of the greatest melee fighter of the great Splenish Empire in here. Not one of my enemies were a match on me.'_

 _'You? As the greatest fighter, you say? Ha! Don't amuse me there.'_

 _'I'm not amusing you, girl.'_

 _'I see. You're telling me the truth, eh?'_

 _'Of course I did tell you that. I'm a fighter with prestigious honor!'_

 _The female cat laughed evilly._

 _'What a string of words there! I like it.'_

 _Kalir started to feel his anger rising by the second passing by._

 _'Well then. If you want to prove yourself to your claim, so be it then.'_

 _She then started to ready her baseball bat. Kalir was about to recoil when he realized that his cavalry saber was just hanging on his side. Immediately, he drew his blade out and the evil cat chuckled._

 _'A curved sword, eh? What a fine tool there for slashing through fur and flesh.'_

 _'Indeed. I can't wait to use it to slice through your heart.'_

 _'My heart? Sorry but I don't have a heart in me. In fact, I don't need one cause I'm very live in here.'_

 _'Oh yeah? Prove it.'_

 _Both he and the cat prepared themselves for a close-quarter melee. A canine versus a feline, a male versus a female, a sword versus a bat. They're about to fight on hand to hand._

 _'Prepare to be battered up in here.'_

 _'Sure thing but be prepared to be sliced and dice by my imperial sword.'_

 _'Let's end this boring conversation and start with this, shall we?'_

 _Kalir grinned with a snicker._

 _'You have my word.'_

 _..._

As the Akita wolf-dog slept through, the morning sunlight started to shine onto his face. He then opened his eyes and raises his head up. Kalir checked around and he realized that he was back at his own bedroom.

'Whoa. What a dream there.'

A series of knocks interrupted him.

'Kalir, wake up! It's 9 AM. Better prepare for your early imperial work out here!'

'Uhh...Sure, Malir. I'll be right down there in a moment!'

'Sure thing!'

Kalir then sat on his bed and continued on pondering.

'I wonder who's that female cat in my dream there?'

He then sighed before standing up and went to the bathroom for a quick rinse.


	12. A Walk Out To Town

Malir was almost in cooking a wok of scrambled eggs seasoned with salt, pepper and parsley when Kalir went down the stairs and approaches to the kitchenette table.

'Morning, Malir.'

'Morning, Kalir. Have a seat please. Breakfast will be serving in a few moments.'

'OK then.'

Kalir sat down on a chair near to the table as Malir places the meal to the chinaware bowl.

'How's your sleep by the way, Sire?'

'It was a bit odd yet interesting.'

'Odd yet interesting?'

'Yeah.'

The timber wolf then places the bowl of scrambled eggs and a tray full of toast on the table right before sitting down beside him.

'Really? What does your dream looked like?'

'Well, in my dream, I met some kind of feline holding a bat. She was a black female cat wearing some kind of costume that I don't really know but her red eyes seems to be hypnotizing me much.'

Malir snickered.

'Oh? Did you ask of her name?'

'That's my dilemma. She didn't told me.'

'I see.'

'Yeah. After I asked her that, she forced me to fight her in the dream. The fight was about to happen when I woke up at that point.'

'Dang! You missed it!'

Kalir snickered. He then grabbed a few eggs and a toasted slice onto his plate with his fork.

'Anyway. Your father sent a message to us this morning.'

'He did?'

'Yeah. Splero said that he was relieved that everything's running smoothly for you here in Possum Springs. He was even proud of you when I also told him that you already made some new friendly relationships as well.'

'Wait. You do?!'

'Yeah! That's what a imperial aide would normally do for the Emperor, Kalir. Everyone should know about that protocol.'

'I know, Malir.'

The timber wolf snickered as the Akita wolf-dog took a bite.

...

After eating breakfast, all of the dishes were being cleaned by Kalir as Malir started to type something on the vintage Enigma machine. Kalir turned around and faces to his aide.

'What are you doing?'

'Nothing. I'm just getting myself used here in typing some letters and numbers on this Enigma machine.'

'Oh. I thought you're going to type a new message to Splero and to the others back in Splena.'

'Rest assured, Kalir. I'll do that soon.'

'OK, Malir.'

Kalir then took his satchel that was in the couch.

'Hey, Kalir.'

'What?'

'Where are you going?'

'I'm going out town to look for a job. You remember?'

'I see. Better care out there, Your Majesty.'

'Yeah. I will, Regent. Thanks.'

'No worries.'

The Akita wolf-dog snickered and he went through the doorway. The timber wolf sighed and switched on the TV.

'Garbo and Malloy, eh? I'll watch that tonight.'

He then grabbed the remote and changed the channel.


	13. The Crown Prince and The Lord of Snalcon

Inside the Snack Falcon, Gregg was just taking a nap on the counter with a pair of cups on his ears. The music that was playing softly makes the fox drowsy and both of his legs were now turning to jelly. His drowsiness was then disappeared when door chimes sounded. When he opened his eyes, Gregg saw Kalir standing in front of the counter.

'Hey there, Gregg. Sorry for disturbing your nap.'

'That's OK, dude.'

'Are you tired or something?'

'Not quite but the store's music makes me drowsy like hell.'

Kalir chuckled.

'They sure do.'

'Yeah. Anyway, what brings you here?'

'Nothing. Just wanted to visit you here before I head out to look for a job somewhere.'

Gregg perked up.

'You're looking for a job, eh?'

'Yep.'

'I see, Kalir.'

'Yeah. Just need to look for a temporary job here in Possum Springs so that I could gain some economical and industrial knowledge.'

'Knowledge for what?'

'For the Splenish Empire, dude.'

Gregg let out a curious look on his face.

'Splenish Empire, huh? What's that?'

'That's my homeland, Gregg. It's a Oriental absolute monarchy that was said by many that the monarchy is like a combination of the Qing Dynasty and the Empire of China.'

'Fascinating.'

'It was. My father's the Emperor there.'

'Really?!'

'Yeah. I even have a picture of me and my father on my wallet. Wanna see it?'

'Sure thing, man! I wanted to take a look on that.'

Kalir took the wallet from his satchel. He then removed a photograph from it before handing it to Gregg. The fox then took a look on a picture of Crown Prince Kalir and Emperor Splero posing side by side with their very regalia worn.

'Wow! Nice pic there.'

'Thanks, Gregg. Since I'm his son and heir, it would be a matter of time that I will soon inherit the absolute monarchy that my father made after the civil war in Splena.'

'Good luck on your inheritance there, man.'

'I will. Thanks, Gregg.'

'You're welcome. Anyway, where are you going to start your plan in finding a new job here in Possum Springs?'

Kalir simply shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know where to start on, dude.'

Gregg pondered on for a moment and a plan had just devised from his mind.

'I know a place, Kalir.'

'You do?'

'Yeah. In fact, it's nearby as well. Follow me.'

'Sure thing, Gregg.'

The fox then walked to the exit. The Akita wolf-dog simply followed suit.


	14. Pastabilities

After walking pass through a few blocks, both Gregg and Kalir arrived at a small restaurant called 'Pastabilities'.

'Here we are, dude.'

'Pastabilities', eh?'

'Yep. I just heard from Mae that this one was being reopened lately.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Let's head inside then.'

'Alright.'

Both of them went inside. As they entered, there were a few people dining in on their very Italian pasta and pizza meals that they ordered here. The aroma of the Italian food from the kitchen makes Gregg and Kalir drooling for some.

'Man, I love the smell of that.'

'Me too. That aroma totally makes my stomach growl.'

Gregg chuckled as he and Kalir approached to the counter. When they approached, a Italian cream dog appeared.

'Ciao and welcome to 'Pastabilities', Sir. Can I help you?'

'Uhh...Yes. C-Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure thing. What is it?'

'Are you having a job hiring in here?'

The Italian cream dog chuckled.

'Oh, yes. Just right in time!'

'Hmm?'

'We do have a job hiring here for someone who wanted to deliver these delicious orders throughout Possum Springs.'

'A job hiring as a fastfood delivery boy, eh?'

'That's right. Since we had just reopened a few months ago, we are in urgent hiring for someone to work for us.'

Kalir snickered.

'Alright then. I'll join in then.'

Gregg plastered a surprised look on his face.

'You will?'

'Oh yes, Gregg. Besides, I been looking for any part-time jobs that I could join to for the sake of my father's request.'

'OK, dude. As you wished then.'

Kalir then faces to the cream canine.

'I'll sign up to your job hiring, Sir.'

'Great! Follow me to the Manager's office.'

'Sure thing.'

'Both the dog and the Crown Prince went towards the back but Gregg remained idle on the spot.

'Hey, Gregg! You coming or what?'

'I'll just wait for you in here, man.'

'OK. I'll see later then.'

'Yeah.'

Kalir went to the manager's office while Gregg waited for him to come back.

...

Gregg was about to doze off in the counter when Kalir finally returned back from the office 15 minutes later.

'Hey, Gregg.'

'Hmm?'

'I'm done.'

'How did it go?'

Kalir smiled as he shown him a piece of paper.

'It all goes well. I'm hired.'

Gregg then chuckled.

'Congratulations, man! You now have a good job here in Possum Springs.'

'Yeah. With this, I would be able to work on new opportunities from this point on.'

'That's great!'

Kalir puts the paper away into his pocket.

'Say, Gregg?'

'Yep?'

'We'll celebrate the feast.'

The fox's face lightened up.

'A celebration of your success, eh? How about we go back to the Snack Falcon and have a great time in there?'

'Sounds good to me, Gregg.'

Gregg chuckled again. He and the Akita wolf-dog then left the restaurant. Somewhere in the seats, a black female cat smirked as she lowered a pocketbook from her face.

'Hmm. What a interesting person there. I guess I should know him more.'

She then kept the pocketbook away on her satchel, stood up and left.


	15. Gregg, Germ and Mae

Mae was waiting in the band room all by herself. She was playing with her own sharp claws while sitting idly by near the drums and the bass guitars that were placed on the corner.

'I wonder where Gregg went to?'

Mae let out a sigh when Gregg entered the room.

'Hey there, dude.'

'Hey, Gregg! Where have you been, man? I been waiting for you here all day.'

'Sorry about that, Mae. I was just hanging out with Kalir again.'

'Oh. I see. Where did you guys hang out earlier?'

'At 'Pastabilities', girl.'

Mae let out a curious look on her face.

'Pastabilities, huh? Did you and the Crown Prince ate there?'

'Nope. Kalir got hired there.'

'Really?!'

'Yep. He was hired as a new delivery boy in there from now on.'

Mae chuckled.

'That's great, Gregg! 'Pastabilities' would still survive here in Possum Springs.'

'It sure is, Mae.'

Gregg sat down beside her.

'Anyway, why did you waited in here? Band practice should be tomorrow, not today.'

'Nah. I just came here to take a look on the drums and the guitars after I searched for you in the Snack Falcon. I wanted to visit Bea in the 'Ol Pickaxe' but I don't want to disturb her yet.'

'I see.'

Gregg sighed.

'Angus was so busy right now in doing something for Bright Harbor.'

'He did? I though you already visited there with him.'

'We did. The place is so tempting that we're planning to have a visit there again this next summer.'

'Oh. Anyway, where is he?'

'He's in my apartment. Doing some wet work.'

'OK then.'

Mae then sighed sadly.

'I wish I could hang out with you guys to Bright Harbor too. I feel so depressed when you're departing with him.'

The red fox chuckled.

'Don't worry, Mae. You can with us if you want to. Have you told Bea and your parents about it?'

'Not yet, man but I'm certain that they will allow me to come along with you two.'

'That's great!'

A series of knocks interrupted them. Germ then entered and waved at them.

'Heya, guys!'

'Hey there, Germ.'

'What's up?'

The bird approached to the duo.

'I just saw you entering to the 'Pastabilities' with Kalir, Gregg. Did you ate something delicious without reminding me, eh?'

'What? No, man! I went inside there with him because Kalir was looking for a job there.'

'Interesting. How did it go?'

'Kalir was in cloud nine since he was hired as the restaurant's newest delivery boy.'

'Excellent! I can't wait for me to order something delicious from him.'

The trio laughed.


	16. Kalir and Malir

Malir was just listening to the radio when Kalir finally returned to the house.

'Hey there, Malir.'

'Heya Kalir. How did it go?'

Kalir gave him a thumbs up sign and a smile on his face.

'I finally got a job in town, Regent.'

The male timber wolf was astonished.

'Really?!'

'Yeah! I got hired as the new delivery boy for a fastfood restaurant called Pastabilities, Malir.'

Malir chuckled as he stood up, approached to the Akita wolf-dog and patted him in the shoulder.

'I'm so happy to hear that, Sire. In fact, your father and your mother would be so proud of you today.'

'Yeah. Thanks, Malir.'

Kalir then places the satchel on the table.

'I would like to send a message to both Splero and Rokusena, Regent.'

'OK but of what kind?'

'Is the radio available to use?'

'Uhh...Let me check.'

Malir checked the radio that was stored inside a wooden box. He then faces to Kalir.

'Yep. The radio is still in perfect order.'

'Let me use it then.'

'Alright then, Sire.'

Malir then handed the radio to Kalir. The Akita wolf-dog simply plugged the machine on and soon after that, the radio is up and running.

'Boy, this Second World War radio still worked until today!'

'Indeed. By the way, why you wanted to use the radio? Using the Enigma machine would be more practical.'

'I know, Malir but my paws started to ache. I been writing a lot of resumes and documents earlier.'

'Oh. I see.'

The radio let out a static and Kalir tried to turn the knobs and switches of it to gain in the frequency.

'Alpha Chervon, this is Gamma Stripas reporting in from Possum Springs. Respond in. Over.'

Malir let out a curious look.

'Gamma Stripas, eh?'

'That's our callsign here, Regent.'

'Seems fitting to us there.'

Kalir snickered. He tried the call again.

'Alpha Chervon, this is Gamma Stripas reporting in from Possum Springs. Respond in. Over.'

...

No reply. Kalir sighed and checked the radio knobs and switches.

'I guess no one's replying to my call, Malir.'

'Better try it again, Sire. I think they're unresponsive because they're deaf.'

'Hey!'

Malir snickered.

'JK! Just Kidding!'

Kalir cleared his throat for a last radio call.

'Alpha Chervon, this is Gamma Stripas reporting in from Possum Springs. Respond in. Over.'

...

Still, there is no reply. Hopeless, Kalir switched the radio off.

'Fuck it. I'll call them later, I guess.'

'Alright then, S-Sire.'

Kalir then sat on the couch. Malir sat in beside him.

'I celebrated the moment with Gregg today.'

'You do? Where?'

'At the Snack Falcon.'

'How did you guys celebrate?'

'We just did some shots and usual shit. I have a great time as well. Too bad both Mae and Bea were not there, though.'

'Why?'

'Because both of them have other plans.'

'I see.'

'Heck with all, Angus also having a plan in visiting Bright Harbor next summer.'

'Oh. Really?'

'Yep.'

Kalir sighed.

'I'm sure Mae would be unhappy when Gregg and Angus left this place.'

'She will, Sire. Gregg is her best friend aside from Bea.'

'Yeah. Poor girl.'

Kalir checked his wrist watch. The time reads at 8 PM.

'Anyway, let's put that issue aside. Time for us to watch something for the night.'

'Hey! How bout Garbo and Malloy?'

'Garbo and Malloy?'

Malir nodded.

'I just heard that the show was fairly good.'

'Alright then. Let's watch it then.'

Malir chuckled as Kalir grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. True to the words, the show appearing was 'Garbo and Malloy'.


	17. Second Encounter

After take a bite, both Kalir and Malir were talking with each other by the kitchenette table.

'Since I was being hired as the new delivery boy of Pastabilities, the manager gave me a satchel and a good-looking electric bike.'

'You're so lucky to be having those, Kalir.'

'I know. To be honest, Gregg also have that similar bike as well.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. He told me that he had used that bike long ago. He and Mae then engaged in a friendly knife fight somewhere in the woods before both of them rode on the same bicycle on their way home.'

The timber wolf plastered a curious look.

'They engaged in a friendly knife fight with each other? Why?'

'Well. Gregg had a pair of knifes, Malir. I don't know why he had those in his pockets.'

'Neither did I too, Your Majesty.'

Kalir sighed.

'Dad would be so happy in the next days and weeks, Regent.'

'Why did you say that?'

'Simple. Since I have a new job here in Possum Springs, I could tell him more about it to Splero. I could even bring him, my mother and the entire Furrian entourage some few dollars as well.'

'Hey! What about me?'

'No way!'

Malir then looked at Kalir with a sad puppy look on his canine face. The Akita wolf-dog snickered with a smirk.

'Don't worry. We'll share the paycheck then.'

'Are you sure about it? I'm not extorting you or anything, Kalir.'

The Crown Prince chuckled.

'Oh, Malir. Stop it. You're exaggerating a bit.'

The timber wolf let out a nervous laugh. Kalir then stood up.

'I guess I'm going to wash myself up and go to bed then. Tomorrow would be my first day at Pastabilities.'

'Sure thing, Sire. Good night.'

'Good night, Regent.'

Kalir then went to his upstairs bedroom while Malir remained himself in the kitchenette.

...

In the bathroom, the Akita wolf-dog was just washing his face and brushing his fangs up for bedtime. After finishing, he took a towel and patted his face dry before place it on the wooden counter. Kalir then sat on the soft bed, removed his boots, set his alarm clock, wrapped himself up with his blanket like a burrito, turned off the lights and closes his eyes for the night.

...

 _The sound of the howling winds cause Kalir to open his eyes. All what he could was only darkness and a few light posts that were glowing a yellow light. He then checked the sky and saw a full moon and the stars that twinkles constantly._

 _'Wait. This is the place from the other night.'_

 _Kalir then checked around and took a few steps forward. As he was exploring around, he could hear some bushes rustling._

 _'Hello? Is anybody there?'_

 _Almost immediately, a female voice spoke out._

 _'Ah. It's you again.'_

 _The dark tone of the feminine voice emitting from the dark causes Kalir's spine to tingle. The canine took a step back as the same female cat dressed in her same clothes from the previous dream emerges out from the gloom._

 _'Keh. You're the same cat in here.'_

 _'Indeed.'_

 _She then giggled evilly. The baseball was already on her paws while her knives were being kept tightly on her waistband. The sounds of the crows started to echo the sky as the black cat kept walking around Kalir in circles._

 _'Too bad we didn't finished that duel with each other in our previous encounter.'_

 _'So you're here to challenge me? or to finish that previous fight that I gladly escaped?'_

 _'I'll choose both.'_

 _The female cat then chuckled deviously. She then stopped right in front of Kalir._

 _'Now then. Shall we continue our battle in here?'_

 _The Crown Prince sighed and plastered a grin at her._

 _'Since you asked about it, so be it then.'_

 _The cat then gave Kalir a malicious smirk as she wielded her baseball bat. Kalir did the same and he drew out his trusty cavalry saber from his scabbard._

 _'Oh, look. You really trust on that dull blade of yours, huh?'_

 _'This ain't dull, you know. This can chop your limbs off.'_

 _'Whatever. Are you ready to die in here?'_

 _Kalir glared at her._

 _'Fair not!'_

 _He then dashed towards her but as he was about to thrust his saber to her, the female cat disappeared. The Akita wolf-dog was surprised and when he turned his head around, the feline then appeared and sends a hard swing directly into Kalir's chin. The swing was so hard that the canine collapsed to the ground. As he tried to stand up, the cat laughed deviously._

 _'Ha! My bat was no match to your pathetic attack there. You're no match for me.'_

 _'Oh yeah?'_

 _Kalir then spits out some blood from his maw._

 _He then attempts to slash her but the blade was simply blocked by the hard baseball bat._

 _'What the?'_

 _'You should know that this big stick of mine were more stronger than concrete and steel together.'_

 _'Pah! Take this then!'_

 _The male canine then kicked towards the feline's stomach. As the cat took a few steps back, Kalir slashes her stomach with his saber and his left claws before kicking her off again._

 _'Gah!'_

 _The feline places her paws over her bleeding stomach._

 _'That's hurts!'_

 _'It is. Told you that this saber is sharp.'_

 _'What a cunning strike there but you won't get me this time!'_

 _She then crouch down and places her paw on the ground. A cloud of smoke covers herself. As Kalir tried to clear away the smokescreen, his female foe disappeared again. The Crown Prince methodically checked everywhere for her as the feline's voice echoes through._

 _'See? I can control my stealth from you. Now, you have to find me before I could get you first.'_

 _'Not in my watch!'_

 _An evil laugh then followed._

 _'How resilient.'_

 _A large cloud of smoke then appeared in front of Kalir. As he tried to defend himself, a baseball bat was flying towards him at a speed that he couldn't imagine. He attempts to dodge it but the bat already hit him in the gut._

 _'Auggh!'_

 _Kalir collapsed onto his knees as he spits out saliva and blood._

 _'You didn't see that coming, eh? Foolish!'_

 _'Ha! That's only a bat and only a hundred thousands of bats could stop me!'_

 _'Did I hear that right? What a way to remark like that.'_

 _Then something whispered on his ear._

 _'Rawr!'_

 _Kalir turned around and saw the feline who then stabs him with a knife. The Akita wolf-dog screamed in pain and he thrusts his saber towards her but she outmaneuvered him and whack the sword away with a fast swat of her paw. Kalir tried to claw her with his paws but the feline stabbed the knife further, causing him to incapacitate him with sheer pain. In a last attempt to free himself, he grabbed her by the neck._

 _'You touched my neck, huh?! Take this for that!'_

 _She then lunges a second knife onto his chest. The canine screamed even loudly and he grabbed both her neck and the paw that continue to thrust the embedded knife more firmly. Kalir tried his best to choke her or remove the paw away from his body but the cat was too powerful and she continue to stab her both knives deep into his stomach and chest. Blood started to leak from his wounds and his mouth._

 _'I won't give in! I won't give in to you!'_

 _'Such a straggler you are.'_

 _She then lunges the knives further. With the unbearable pain overwhelming him, Kalir couldn't grasp her neck anymore. He simply removed it while his other paw just rested on the feline's bloodied paw._

 _'Aw. Look's like I won this time.'_

 _'Shut it! Y-You female maliciou c-cat!'_

 _Kalir then groaned and collapses into the pool of his own blood. As he was gasping for air, the evil victor gazes to his eyes._

 _'I think you're being easily outmatched by vicious feline. I won't mine if you will feel bad about your defeat against me. You're just not prepared to challenge me after all. Isn't that right, Kalir?'_

 _The Crown Prince suddenly opened his eyes wide after he heard her saying his name._

 _'Wait. Y-You know my name!'_

 _'Of course I do. In fact, I been awaiting your arrival with great anticipation.'_

 _Kalir then coughed out some blood._

 _'If that so. W-Who are y-you?'_

 _The feline giggled._

 _'You wanted to hear my name, huh? Fine then. The name is...'_

 _Before she could finish, a white light started to glow around her._

 _'I think I should tell that next time we meet again then.'_

 _'What! N-No! I-I want to know your name! Don't go!'_

 _The white light then shines brightly. So bright that it blinded him._

 _..._

Kalir opened his eyes as the morning sunlight from the window hits his face. As soon as he woke up, the dreamer was speechless.

'Whoa. T-That's like the previous one that I dreamt the other night.'

He then checked the room and he was surprised to see his cavalry saber being wedged on the wooden wall. Immediately, he stood up and inspected it.

'What the? How does the saber ended up here?'

He then pulled the saber from the wall.

'That's strange.'

A voice then came.

'Kalir, wake up! You might get late for your first day at work!'

'I'm up, Malir! Don't worry.'

He then sat down on the bed with his saber on his paw.

'Damn it. That malicious cat's powerful like a goddess. Too bad I couldn't know her name.'

He then sighed right before his alarm clock rang. Kalir delivers a punch on it.

'Shut it! Oops.'

The Akita wolf-dog then checked the alarm clock. Luckily, it was still intact.

'Better get over to Pastabilities then!'

Malir then called at him again.

'Hey, Kalir! You coming down or what?'

'Alright! Alright, Malir. I'm coming! Sheesh.'


	18. The Crown Prince's Big Day Part One

As Malir prepared a plate of buttered toast and a bowl of dumplings, Kalir finally went down the stairs after making a quick rinse. He was wearing his new uniform from Pastabilities that drew Malir's attention out. The Akita wolf-dog's uniform consisted with a striped beret, a gray vest, a blue polo shirt and a pair of black pants.

'Wow.'

'What?'

'You look so good in that uniform, Kalir.'

'You think?'

'Yeah. Much like a clown or something.'

'Hey!'

'Just kidding, Your Highness.'

The Crown Prince didn't reacted again as he sat in his seat. Malir then places a pitcher of ginseng onto the table.

'There you go, man. Since today would be your biggest day here in Possum Springs, I have given you extra.'

Kalir smiled.

'Thank you so much, Regent. It's only a bit more fun.'

Malir chuckled. A series of knocks was then heard from the front door.

'Coming!'

The timber wolf simply approaches the door and as he opened it, Malir saw Gregg standing by the doorway.

'Good morning, Sir.'

'Good morning to you too, Mr...Uhhh...'

'My name is Greggory Lee but you can call me Gregg for short. It's nice to meet you in here.'

'Nice to meet you too. I'm Malir Clawrano. Regent of Kalir.'

'What a name there.'

Malir chuckled.

'What brings you here?'

'Well. I came here to see Kalir because today was his first work day in Pastabilities. Is he around?'

'Oh. Yes, Gregg. He's in the kitchenette. Eating his breakfast. Come on in, by the way and make yourself at home.'

'Thanks.'

Gregg entered the house. Kalir then peeked out and saw the fox.

'Hey there, Gregg.'

'Heya, Kalir.'

'Want to take a bite with me?'

'No thank you, Kalir. I just ate from the Snack Falcon earlier.'

'I see.'

The Akita wolf-dog then took a spoonful of dumplings onto his maw. Gregg sat down on the living room couch while Malir started the steam radiator.

'How did you know that today was my first day, Gregg?'

'I just remembered it.'

'Oh. I see.'

'What a sharp mind there.'

Malir's remark makes Gregg snicker.

'My mind is as sharp as were my claws and knives, Sir Malir.'

'Commendable.'

The timber wolf wiped his forehead with a sponging rag. Gregg then glances around and saw the pictures that were hanging on the walls.

'Interesting. Are these pictures of Kalir and his other friends?'

'Oh, yes. They were the pictures of the Crown Prince taken with his royal parents, friends and other acquaintances. Most of them were taken in Europe, North America, Asia and Mainland Splena as well.'

'Whoa. That's a lot.'

'Yep. Before Kalir arrived here in Possum Springs, he both served as a royal figure and a military reservist for the Empire that was created by his father Emperor Splero.'

Kalir nodded.

'That's right. I have served both the Empire and the military for a very long time.'

'Nice!'

The Akita wolf-dog then finished in drinking a teacup of ginseng. He stood up, took his satchel and approaches to Malir and Gregg.

'OK. I'm done with my breakfast, guys.'

Gregg nodded while Malir places a paw over the Crown Prince's shoulder.

'Alright. Good luck on your first day, Sire.'

'Thanks, Regent but I don't need luck.'

'Why not?'

Kalir smirked.

'Because I made my own luck, Malir.'

The timber wolf simply chuckled.

'That's the spirit!'

'OK. I'll see you later then.'

'Sure thing. Take care you guys!'

'We will. Thanks!'

Both Kalir and Gregg left the house as Malir let out a sigh.

'Here I go again.'

He then snickered at myself and went to the kitchenette to do the dishes.


	19. The Crown Prince's Big Day Part Two

Both Kalir and Gregg were taking a electric bike ride to the streets of Possum Springs. The Akita wolf-dog was so excited as the fox kept on pedaling forward.

'I'm so excited to deliver something for Pastabilities, Gregg!'

'Oh. You sure do going to love the job that you took, man.'

'Really? How come?'

'You're going to deliver their delicious pizzas and other products to every house around Possum Springs. You might even deliver it to our very houses and apartments as well.'

'Good! Just prepare your fat wallets then if that happens, dude.'

'Don't sweat it.'

Kalir laughed as he remained secured at his bicycle seat.

...

After just a few minutes, both of them finally arrived at Pastabilities. Kalir disembarked and he patted Gregg's back.

'Thanks for giving me a ride to here, Gregg. I do appreciate it very much.'

'You're welcome, Kalir. Are you sure you're going to be fine there?'

'Of course, dude. Every man had his fiber for everything.'

'I see.'

Gregg snickered.

'OK. I'm going to see Bea and Mae for now. I'll see ya later then.'

'Sure, Gregg. See ya later too.'

'Alright.'

The fox then pedaled away. The Akita wolf-dog sighed in relief, faces to the door and he entered through. Upon entering the building, a male cougar dressed in a red jacket and a pair of black slacks was just standing behind the counter.

'Ah. Greetings, Kalir.'

'Hello there, Mr. Alex. I'm ready here for my first deliveries.'

'Alright then.'

Alex then gave a small notebook and a delivery bag full of pizza, pasta and other Italian foodstuffs to Kalir.

'Here ya go, man. The electric bike for your deliveries was in the back outside. Better check on the notebook for the addresses of the customers who were ordering those takeout meals. Good luck.'

Kalir simply nodded with a big smile on his face.

'Thank you, Sir. I'll try my best then.'

'That's the spirit!'

The Akita wolf-dog then exits out of the building and he went to the back. As he walked towards the back, Kalir saw an new-looking electric bike being secured on the brick wall. The Splenish Crown Prince smiled as he touched the handlebars.

'OK, man. Let's start it. For the Pastablities and for the Empire.'

He rode the electric bike, took a check on the notebook and soon later, he departed to the streets.

...

Meanwhile, Gregg finally arrived back at the Snack Falcon. As he parked his bike to a secured place, the fox entered inside the store and he saw Bea and Mae standing near the counter.

'Hey there.'

'Heya, Gregg.'

'Hey there, dude.'

'How's the trip?'

'It's more than routine, Mae. Kalir was so excited for his first day on his new job at Pastabilities.'

Mae perked up.

'Really?'

'Yep. He will be working there as the new delivery boy from now on.'

'That's great.'

Bea nodded slightly.

'Commendable he was.'

'He really it.'

Angus then appeared.

'Hey there, Gregg.'

'Hey there, Angus.'

'Shall we start our band practice in the back?'

Gregg nodded. Mae rubbed her paws firmly.

'Alright. What should we perform then for today?'

'What about Weird Autumn?'

'That's seems good. I'll try that.'

'OK, Mae. Follow me to the back, guys so that we could start then.'

The entourage then went to the back of Snack Falcon to start their routine band practice.


End file.
